Um deine Hitze zu haben
by Veneziano58
Summary: Shûsei a quitté Hotsuma à la fin de la guerre. Le blond va très mal et Tôko tire alors la sonnette d'alarme. Un petit Shû/Hotsu, venez lire


Um deine Hitze zu haben…

(Pour avoir ta Chaleur…)

Shûsei avait froid, comme toujours depuis que son ex-partenaire n'était plus là. En fait c'est Shûsei qui a coupé les ponts, il l'aimait mais sans la guerre contre Reiga il n'avait plus vraiment de raisons de rester collé à Hotsuma. Et pourtant qu'est ce qu'il en avait envie, la chaleur du blond lui manquait cruellement, chaque jour était amer à présent. Hotsuma… qu'est ce qu'il faisait en ce moment? Avait-il un nouveau partenaire? Le brun espérait que non parce que rien que d'y penser son cœur se brisait et son âme semblait se figée d'effroi. Il se roula en boule sous sa couette essayant de chasser le froid, sans succès. Après quelques minutes il entendit un bruit au loin, il prit le temps de comprendre que c'était en fait la sonnerie de son téléphone. Après une hésitation il repoussa la couverture et alla décrocher: « Allô? » dit-il sans conviction. « C'est Tôko, tu euh tu vas bien? » en entendant la voix de la jeune femme il se laissa glisser contre le mur avant de s'asseoir au sol.

« J'ai froid. Tôko, que veux-tu de moi ?

- … Tu es assis ?

- Oui.

- C'est à propos d'Hotsuma.

- Tôko, je ne veux pas…

- Il est à l'hôpital ! Coupa-t-elle, je suis vraiment inquiète. Je t'en pris Shûsei viens le voir.

- Je… je ne suis pas sûr que ça serait utile.

- Il se laisse mourir Shûsei. Tu ne peux pas laisser ton partenaire mourir sans rien faire ?!

- Ex-partenaire, précisa-t-il dans un souffle.

- Il porte toujours son anneau, il t'attend, je t'en supplie si tu as encore un peu d'amitié viens le voir…

- D'accord, dis-moi quel hôpital et j'arrive.

- Merci mon Dieu! C'est l'hôpital à quelques pâtés de maisons de notre ancien lycée, tu te souviens ?

- Oui. Tôko ?

- Oui ?

- Je veux, enfin, j'aimerais être seul pour le voir.

- Evidemment. Bon je raccroche, prend soin de toi. Elle ajouta mentalement: Et de lui.

- Merci Tôko, pour tout. »

Voilà il y était, bon pas tout à fait puisqu'il était toujours devant l'accueil mais c'était déjà ça. Il était environ 18h, les visites devaient être finies depuis longtemps mais ça ne coûtait rien de demander. Shûsei s'approcha de la jeune femme qui l'accueillit avec un sourire aimable:

« Bonsoir, je peux vous aider ?

- Oui, je, j'aimerais rendre visite à quelqu'un.

- Les visites sont finies. Je suis désolée.

- Je vois, déclara tristement le brun ce qui toucha l'hôtesse d'accueil.

- C'est de votre famille ?

- Oui, nous sommes cousins.

- Bien, ça ira alors. Dite-moi son nom s'il vous plaît.

- Oh, merci. Hotsuma Renjô.

- Patientez une minute… ah le voilà! Il est au deuxième étage, c'est la chambre 202.

- Je vous remercie, vraiment.

- De rien c'est naturel. »

Il lui fit un sourire avant de prendre l'ascenseur puis il tourna à droite et parcouru le couloir avant de s'apercevoir qu'il aurait dû tourner à gauche. Au fil de ses pas les battements de son cœur s'accéléraient à un rythme incroyable et il se sentait de plus en plus mal et surtout, de moins en moins sûr de sa décision. Quand enfin il fit face à la porte son cœur sembla lâcher avant de repartir brusquement lui causant un léger vertige. Shûsei respira lentement afin de se calmer les nerfs avant de frapper doucement, le panneau de bois s'ouvrit sur Yuki qui le regarda un instant avant de lui prendre le bras pour le faire entrer puis il sortit en refermant la porte. Shûsei était désormais seul face à cette situation, seul face à Hotsuma. Le grand blond avait perdu toutes ses couleurs ainsi que pas mal de poids, seuls ses cheveux avaient gardés cette lumière dorée. Il y avait une petite chaise à côté du lit, il s'y installa enlevant son écharpe dans le mouvement. Un éclat attira le regard du brun, il se pencha et vit que c'était l'anneau des Zweilts, Shûsei soupira en caressant le bijou du bout des doigts laissant les souvenirs défilés dans sa tête. Lui-même avait gardé son propre anneau, il était trop attaché au blond pour l'enlever. Tout à sa contemplation Shûsei ne vit pas que son (ex)partenaire s'était réveillé et le fixait comme s'il n'était pas vraiment sûr que le brun fût vraiment auprès de lui. Alors pour se décider à voir si Shûsei était une illusion ou non, il enlaça ses doigts à ceux qui parcouraient sa bague un instant plus tôt. Hotsuma crut que son cœur avait loupé un battement, voire plusieurs, lorsque le brun lui avait serré la main avant de le regarder. Il n'avait pas changé. Il était toujours aussi pâle mais des cernes gâchaient son regard, sa mèche de cheveux était toujours un peu trop longue et surtout sa main était toujours aussi froide. Le blond inspira avant de murmurer un mot, ce mot qu'il chérit depuis des mois à défaut de l'être l'incarnant: «Shûsei ». Son vis-à-vis lui sourit comme dans ses rêves mais cela tourna au cauchemar pour Hotsuma quand il s'aperçut que le brun pleurait.

« Pourquoi tu pleures Shûsei? Il n'attendait pas vraiment de réponse.

- Je suis désolé Hotsuma… J'aurais dû prendre de tes nouvelles et au lieu de ça je t'ai abandonné. Je suis horrible, tu m'as confié ta vie et moi je l'ai balancé comme si elle ne valait rien! Mon Dieu ce que je m'en veux… finit-il dans un sanglot.

- Tu parles beaucoup. Dans mes rêves nos retrouvailles étaient meilleures.

- Je suis désolé Hotsuma.

- Je suis désolé Shûsei, je suis désolé que tu culpabilises alors que c'est moi qui ai tort, encore.

- Je t'ai abandonné.

- Et tu es revenu. C'est ce qui compte pour moi, c'est la seule chose qui m'importe.

- … Tôko m'a dit que tu te laissais mourir.

- C'est vrai. Il vit Shûsei soupirer.

- Pourquoi Hotsuma? Tu es fort, tu n'as rien à faire là.

- J'ai perdu ma raison de vivre et tu le sais, cette personne si chère à mon cœur ne m'aime pas comme moi je l'aime.

- Je… je suis sûr que Yuki est heureux avec Ruka mais malgré tout il t'aime à sa manière…

- Shûsei, pourquoi tu parles de Yuki ?

- Ce n'est pas lui que tu aimes? Après tout il a su éteindre ton feu…

- Tous les Zweilts aime Yuki, mais je ne parlais pas de lui.

- Qui alors ?

- Toi Shûsei, je parle de toi. »

Le brun ouvrit grand les yeux tandis que le blond détournait les siens en tirant sur sa main pour la dégagée mais Shûsei la tenait fermement même s'il s'était levé. Il posa son autre main dans la chevelure dorée avant de se pencher et de poser un baiser sur la joue d'Hotsuma. Shûsei voulut s'écarter mais le blond le retint contre lui d'une pression sur la nuque. Le brun se résigna, de bon cœur tout de même, à s'asseoir sur le lit posant sa tête dans le cou du malade. Shûsei se détendit le froid le quittant peu à peu, Hotsuma avait toujours eu cet effet sur lui. On frappa vers 19h30, une infirmière entra et déposa un plateau-repas et demanda au brun s'il voulait un petit quelque chose mais il refusa poliment. Il se contenta de regarder le blond avec un pincement au cœur quand il vit qu'il ne mangeait plus autant qu'avant d'où sa perte de poids. Environ une heure après l'infirmière revint et informa gentiment qu'il était temps pour Shûsei de partir. Le brun lâcha à regret la main d'Hotsuma mais en voyant la lueur de panique dans les yeux dorés il décida de lui laisser son écharpe et lui promit de revenir dès le lendemain matin. Shûsei quitta l'hôpital avec un étrange sentiment, il était heureux de l'issue de son entrevue avec Hotsuma mais en même temps il était maussade de le laisser seul à l'hôpital. Dès qu'il fut rentré il prit le téléphone et appela Tôko mais il tomba sur le répondeur alors il laissa un message « Tôko, c'est Shûsei. Je reviens de l'hôpital, je ne sais pas trop quoi dire mais je pense qu'avec Hotsuma nous sommes… réconciliés. Je retourne le voir demain. Bonne nuit Tôko et passe le bonjour à Tsukumo et aux autres. » Le lendemain matin Shûsei arriva vers 10h à l'hôpital, il se rendit directement à la chambre 202. Il toqua légèrement et ouvrit la porte pourtant il resta un instant dans l'encadrement afin d'observer Hotsuma qui caressait distraitement l'écharpe du brun l'air ailleurs. Shûsei s'avança tranquillement vers lui puis il passa sa main dans la chevelure dorée pour attirer vers lui les iris de la même teinte. Quand il le vit Hotsuma lui sourit avant d'effleurer de ses lèvres le poignet du brun qui se sentit tout chose à ce contact particulier. Le visiteur enleva son manteau et s'installa sur la chaise, il était à peine assit quand Hotsuma lui parla:

« Tu m'évites Shûsei ?

- Pas du tout, répondit-il très surpris par cette question.

- Alors pourquoi tu ne t'es pas assit près de moi? »

Le brun soupira doucement avant de se relever pour s'asseoir sur le lit du malade, il y eut un doux moment de silence car aucuns des deux n'était réellement bavard, puis Hotsuma se releva afin de prendre l'autre dans ses bras et de l'entraîner avec lui. Au final Shûsei avait pris la même position que la veille et il ne s'en plaignait pas, pas plus que le blond d'ailleurs. Le temps s'écoula lentement, ce qui ne posa aucun problème particulier au couple enlacé, mais vers 11h30 des coups sur la porte troublèrent leur instant de paix. Shûsei se releva pour s'installer sur la chaise tout en laissant cependant leurs mains liées. Ce fut Yuki qui entra suivit de Ruka, si le premier leur fit un grand sourire, l'autre resta impassible du moins en apparence. Le rouquin s'installa sur un tabouret et entama la conversation avec bonne humeur. Il annonça avec une joie sincère que le blond pourrait sortir de l'hôpital dans deux jours et que sa chambre au Château du Crépuscule était prête. Hotsuma sourit, un peu, tandis que Shûsei semblait s'être assombri, cependant Ruka s'en aperçut et murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de Yuki qui rougit un peu avant d'accepter. Il se leva et salua chaleureusement les deux autres avant de rapidement passer la porte, avant de la franchir Ruka se retourna et leur dit calmement: « Discutez de votre avenir. Maintenant. » Et il s'en alla. Le nouveau couple resta silencieux un moment avant que Shûsei ne se décide à entamer la conversation:

« Tu…as envie de retourner au Château ?

- Tu viendrais avec moi si c'était le cas ?

-… Je ne peux pas y retourner mais je ne veux pas t'abandonner, il eut une hésitation avant d'ajouter: encore.

- Je n'ai pas d'appartement, où veux-tu que j'aille ?

- Chez moi.

- Quoi ?

- Je te propose d'habiter chez moi. Cela ne te plaît pas Hotsuma ? »

Le blond ne répondit pas tout de suite ce qui fit douter Shûsei puis son vis-à-vis l'embrassa d'abord doucement puis quand le brun répondit ils y mirent plus d'ardeur. Après avoir repris son souffle Hotsuma chuchota un « Oui, je veux venir. » au creux de l'oreille de son partenaire qui frissonna. Ils se câlinèrent et s'embrassèrent pendant un long moment puis Shûsei se résigna à partit ayant des obligations pour l'après-midi.

Aujourd'hui c'était le jour J, Hotsuma sortait de l'hôpital vers 14h et Shûsei vérifiait que son studio était bien rangé mais pas trop, en bref il stressait. Quand il arriva dans la chambre du blond celui-ci l'attendait assit sur son lit, son sac posé à terre. Shûsei prit le sac et sortit suivi de son partenaire, Hotsuma signa quelques papiers à l'accueil puis ils quittèrent le bâtiment. Après un trajet en bus ils arrivèrent au studio du brun, Hotsuma le parcouru des yeux, une petite cuisine américaine, un coin salon, la porte devait être la salle de bain car le lit dépassait du paravent pas complètement déplié, pas beaucoup de déco et bien rangé. C'était bien à l'image de Shûsei. « Installe-toi. » La voix du brun le fit sursauter, il acquiesça et enleva sa veste avant de s'asseoir sur le petit canapé. Il regarda Shûsei poser le sac au pied du lit et y jeter sa propre veste avant de passer derrière le bar de la cuisine, il revint vers lui avec deux verres. Hotsuma le remercia et en prit un. Quand le brun fut assis à côté de lui il s'aperçut qu'il se sentait nerveux. Soudain il eut une idée ou plutôt une envie, il posa son verre sur la table basse, prit celui de Shûsei et fit pareil. Le brun le regardait sans comprendre. Hotsuma lui prit la main et l'attira à lui, surpris Shûsei demanda « Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » mais plutôt que de répondre l'autre préféra l'embrasser.

Shûsei écarquilla les yeux avant de soupirer et de se laisser aller à ce doux contact mais il fut à nouveau surpris quand le blond s'allongea sur le canapé. Hotsuma serra la taille de son partenaire, à présent couché sur lui, le brun se sentait bien, la chaleur qui émanait de l'autre, son odeur, sa présence tout simplement, oui tout cela le rassérénait. Ils passèrent tout le reste de l'après-midi ainsi, Shûsei somnolait légèrement tandis que Hotsuma caressait distraitement les cheveux bruns, son autre main étant posée au bas du dos. Cependant en soirée le ventre d'Hotsuma lui rappela que les câlins n'étaient pas très nourrissant, Shûsei pouffa discrètement avant de se relever et de se diriger vers la cuisine. Après avoir manger le brun alluma la télévision et partit se doucher, Hotsuma s'assit sur le bout du lit et fouilla dans son sac pour sortit quelques vêtements. Une fois Shûsei sortit il s'installa sur le lit, en fait Hotsuma et lui avaient en quelques sortes échangés leurs places. Il s'allongea sur le lit en regardant distraitement une émission quelconque, Hotsuma sortit de la salle de bain et se coucha à côté de Shûsei. A un moment il piqua la télécommande et zappa, il s'arrêta sur une chaîne diffusant une série américaine et entendit Shûsei poussé un soupir résigné qui le fit sourire. Quand le programme fut terminé il se tourna vers son hôte pour lui demander s'il voulait voir une émission particulière mais Shûsei s'était endormit. Hotsuma se leva pour éteindre la télévision avant de s'installer près de son partenaire et le prit dans ces bras après les avoir recouvert de la couette.

Le lendemain matin Shûsei se réveilla seul ce qui l'étonna car Hotsuma n'était pas du genre matinal. Il allait se lever quand le paravent fut poussé laissant voir le blond qui tenait une tasse de café puis Hotsuma lui tendit ladite tasse. Shûsei le remercia d'un hochement de tête et son partenaire lui sourit avant de partir dans la salle de bain. Le brun se sentit bêtement heureux en buvant son café, bien qu'il soit trop corsé à son goût. Il se leva, refit son lit et sortit quelques vêtements et d'un coup le téléphone sonna, il reconnut le numéro sur le cadran et décrocha:

« Allô ?

- Hello Shû! Comment sa va ?

- Bonjour à toi Tôko. Je vais bien et toi ?

- Oui! Alors avec Hotsuma ? Tout se passe bien ?

- Oui.

- C'est tout ?

- Oui.

- Tu n'es pas très causant. Tu peux me passer Hotsuma ?

- Il est sous la douche.

- Oh. Dommage.

- Je lui dirais de te rappeler si tu veux.

- Merci! Alors à plus!

- Salut. »

Après quelques minutes le blond sortit de la douche, Shûsei lui parla du coup de fil et Hotsuma décida de rappeler de Tôko. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard tandis qu'il se séchait les cheveux il entendit le blond discuté avec la jeune femme. Il prit son portable, rassembla des papiers, des manuels et autres pour les ranger dans son sac, il enfila sa veste et prit ses clés. Avant de finalement interpeller son nouveau colocataire:

« Hotsuma, je pars à la fac.

- Tu reviens quand ?

- Vers 18h. Je n'ai pas le temps de rentrer ce midi, désolé.

- Non, non ce n'est pas grave. Fais attention.

- Oui, à ce soir. »

En sortant il eut la vague impression d'avoir eut une conversation de vieux couple et il sourit à cette idée. Hotsuma quand à lui se demandait ce qu'il allait faire de sa journée, après avoir tourné en rond dans le studio il se décida à faire un tour dehors, Shûsei avait laissé un double des clés sur le bar, pourquoi ne pas en profiter ? Il fit un tour au centre commercial et mangea sur place, il fit ensuite quelques courses avant de se décider à rentrer. Il était environ 16h quand il rentra à l'appartement, pour remercier Shûsei de l'héberger le blond eut l'idée de lui cuisiné quelque chose bien que la cuisine ne soit pas sa tasse de thé. Le jeune homme effectua une rapide recherche sur le Net pour trouver une recette pas trop compliquée, il opta finalement pour une recette traditionnelle. Malheureusement environ une heure et demi plus tard le résultat n'était pas très ragoûtant, il était même nuisible à la santé. Et en plus le fond de la casserole avait brûlé. Quand Shûsei arriva il était encore en train de récurer la vaisselle, le brun ne dit rien, se contentant d'essuyer et de ranger les ustensiles de cuisine. Quand ce fut fait il proposa à Hotsuma de commander une pizza, ce qu'il finit par accepter n'ayant rien de mieux à proposer.

Les jours s'écoulaient tranquillement mais il y avait un malaise entre eux, en effet aucuns des deux n'osait parler des deux sujets épineux : pourquoi Shûsei était partit et pourquoi Hotsuma s'était laissé mourir. Hotsuma avait un sommeil de plomb ça c'était certain, Shûsei aimait le regarder dormir et caresser distraitement les mèches blondes, il était si calme ainsi assoupit. Ses belles lèvres entrouvertes laissaient échapper un souffle d'air, c'était doux, régulier et apaisant. Il laissa son index faire le tour de cette jolie bouche, qui pourtant pouvait dire de bien mauvaises choses. Shûsei était attiré comme un aimant, il se pencha par-dessus l'autre, ses lèvres en suspension à quelques centimètres des autres. Petit à petit le souffle de l'endormit changea de rythme, se faisant plus profond mais le brun n'y fit pas attention. Il fut donc extrêmement surpris quand il entendit la voix rauque et lourde de sommeil de son partenaire lui murmurer un « T'attends quoi ? » Le brun le regardait, ses beaux yeux verts-dorés écarquillés, il était en bug complet. C'était sérieux ? Pour lui prouver que c'était le cas le blond posa doucement sa main sur la joue de l'abasourdi. Cette main chaude, oh si chaude, sur son visage le réveilla et il posa enfin sa bouche sur celle convoitée. Chacun s'évertuait à découvrir son partenaire, doucement et patiemment. Il y avait du désir mais surtout de la tendresse, juste le bonheur de s'être retrouver. Par on ne sait quel moyen Shûsei avait finit assit sur les cuisses d'Hotsuma, ses jambes de part et d'autre de la taille du blond. Ses mains étaient posées en bas du dos du brun et celui-ci avaient ses propres mains glissées dans la chevelure dorée. Hotsuma se rallongea calmement et Shûsei suivit le mouvement, il se retrouva donc tendrement enlacé par les bras de son partenaire. Ils se rendormirent ainsi.

Cela faisait un mois et demi qu'ils habitaient ensemble mais leur situation n'avait toujours pas évoluée. Shûsei était rentré plus tôt de la fac et il était décidé à régler cette tension pesante entre eux deux. Il envoya un texto au blond afin qu'il rentre lui aussi, il arriva une dizaine de minutes plus tard et s'assit près de lui. Ce fut Hotsuma qui débuta la conversation :

« Je suppose que c'est le moment où on déballe tout.

- Oui.

- Tu commences les hostilités ?

- Pourquoi tu t'es laissé mourir ?

- Pourquoi tu es partit ? Dit-il du tac-au-tac.

- Je n'avais aucunes raisons de rester, la guerre était finie. Expliqua le brun après une hésitation.

- Et moi ?! J'étais pas suffisant comme raison! cria-t-il en se relevant du canapé, les épaules raidies de colère.

- Je voulais juste, je pensais que tu vivrais mieux sans moi.

- Ah oui ? Et comment ? Je vis pour toi Shûsei…

- Je…ne sais pas quoi te dire de plus. Je pensais juste que ça serait mieux.

- Je préfère crever que de vivre si tu n'es pas là. C'est ma réponse.

- Alors on est toujours partenaires ?

- … il s'agenouilla face au brun et lui prit la main.

- Hotsuma ?

- Tu as ton anneau, j'ai le mien. Je ne suis pas doué avec les mots mais… je t'aime Shûsei. »

Le brun resta sans voix puis il se laissa tomber dans les bras de son partenaire, ils s'embrassaient avec ardeur mais sans brusquerie. Finalement Shûsei murmura un « Oui, moi aussi. » sensuel à l'oreille du blond. Le brun ne se lassait pas de caresser le torse chaud et musclé d'Hotsuma mais il n'osait pas enlever cette chemise gênante. D'ailleurs il jouait avec l'un des boutons, il sursauta quand deux mains chaleureuses se posèrent sur les siennes, tremblantes et froides. Hotsuma lui chuchota :

« Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas Shûsei ?

- Je… on s'est tout dit n'est-ce pas ?

- Tout dit oui. Il pressa les mains du brun contre lui. On peut aller plus loin ?

- Tu v-veux qu'on f-fasse l'amour ? Bégaya-t-il en rougissant.

- Oui. Oui Shûsei, c'est ce que je veux. Je te veux.

- …d'accord. »

Hotsuma sourit et aida son brun à enlever cette chemise gênante. Les baisers reprirent plus passionnément, les vêtements tombant un à un, ils se caressaient, se découvraient sous un nouveau jour. Shûsei était assis sur le lit, les jambes écartées et les bras accrochés au cou du blond qui était à genoux devant lui, l'embrassant avec ferveur et pétrissant ses hanches. Bien vite ils furent allongés et complètement nus, Hotsuma léchait et embrassait avec délicatesse les cicatrices de brûlures qu'il avait lui-même infligé au jeune brun.

Puis il descendit et descendit encore si bien que son souffle chatouilla le sexe de Shûsei puis ce fut sa langue et sa bouche entière. Le brun s'était redressé sur les coudes et regardait avec fascination sa verge apparaître et disparaître entre les belles lèvres du blondinet. Mais bien vite il se laissa retomber sur les oreillers, gémissant et murmurant le prénom de son partenaire. Hotsuma remonta le long du corps de Shûsei, laissant un suçon au creux d'une hanche ronde ou des baisers sur le ventre tendu avant de sucer les tétons puis de lécher le cou et, enfin, cette bouche qui l'appelait. Un baiser fougueux commença, un baiser qui lie les âmes et enflamme les corps sur l'instant. Shûsei entreprit de lécher et sucer ses propres doigts avant d'entamer sa, sommaire, préparation utilisant son autre main pour masser la verge du blond qui haletait lourdement devant cette vision et ces sensations exquises. Au bout de longues minutes Shûsei cessa son manège et rendit le commandement au blond, celui-ci en profita pour prendre possession de son corps. Quand enfin Hotsuma fut autorisé à bouger, son caractère enflammé repris le pas et la cadence devint rapide et passionnée. Le brun murmurait des choses qui ressemblaient à « Chaud…j'ai, ah! Si, si chaud… » Ou bien des « encore » mais le blond était sûr d'entendre son prénom parmi les gémissements et les cris.

Hotsuma savait qu'il appelait Shûsei, répétant son nom encore et encore comme une litanie infinie. Shûsei sentit sa fin arriver, il ouvrit à demi les yeux et attira son blond vers lui pour un baiser désordonné avant de rejeter la tête en arrière et de se cambrer sous la jouissance. Etaler sur les oreillers, il garda les yeux ouverts pour voir Hotsuma jouir à son tour, lui tirant un gémissement surpris à la sensation de la semence chaude en lui, l'accueillant dans ses bras quand il s'effondra. Leurs respirations étaient haletantes, leurs corps courbaturés mais leurs cœurs étaient en fête. Le blond posa sa tête sur le torse de son partenaire et entoura ses hanches, marquées, de ses bras avant de dire d'un ton taquin :

« Je savais pas que tu pouvais crier si fort Shûsei.

- Tais-toi. Répliqua le brun après lui avoir administré une gentille tape.

- Héhé, je crois que j'aime te faire crier.

- Hum.

- Je t'aime Shûsei. Plus que tout et pour toujours.

- … tu fais trop sérieux Hotsuma.

- C'est parce que je le suis.

- …

- Et toi ?

- Tu ne t'en doutes pas ? Questionna le brun, sceptique.

- Si, mais dit-le moi.

- Je t'aime aussi, soupira-t-il. »

Après sa déclaration Shûsei sentit son amant sourire contre sa peau, ce qui le fit sourire aussi avant de s'endormir, tant pis s'il n'est que 17h. La vie prit un rythme tranquille, Shûsei allait à la fac et Hotsuma avait trouvé un petit boulot comme barman. Ils se voyaient le matin, le soir ou la nuit, et s'aimaient le plus souvent possible. Bref un train-train quotidien normal qui fut troublé par une visite-surprise de Yuki et Ruka un week-end. Le rouquin bavardait joyeusement, il était plus détendu depuis la mort de Reiga, et Ruka était simplement appuyé contre le mur, regardant les autres. Aucuns des deux n'avaient changés, quoique, ils semblaient plus liés qu'auparavant. Ils restèrent dîner puis quand ils partirent Yuki demanda :

« Dites, vous reviendrez au Château ?

- Shûsei ? Questionna le blond.

- Peut-être aux fêtes de fin d'années. Soupira-t-il.

- Génial! A dans deux mois alors!

- Bonne nuit, rentrés bien.

- Salut, ajouta le blond. »

Ruka fit un signe de tête et entraîna Yuki avec lui vers la sortie. Le couple après une longue et sensuelle douche, partit se coucher heureux, serein et complet. Shûsei sourit avant de se dire « J'ai enfin ta chaleur, Hotsuma. »

Fin !


End file.
